User blog:SeeMeSee/Game Idea 2 : The Legend of DragonVale - The Ghost Dragon
What's the game about? ---- In the new game you'll have to solve weird mysteries. It's the same game as my idea for : Game Idea 1. Another adventure awaits you and you can solve new mysteries! The story is about the Ghost Dragon. Many people has said there is really a ghost dragon, but others say its a myth. But when your tiny home island gets rend by an unknown reason and your friends stuck on the other side of the island you must do something! Figure it out if it was the ghost dragon! What's the story about? ---- In the game you'll have to solve mysteries and assignments to get dragons. Sometimes a great mystery is coming up! You can catch wild dragons on the flying islands. In the game you can fly with dragons to other flying islands. You'll start with a simple dragon. Plant. That's the only dragon on your side of the broken island. And then? What should you do to solve the game? ---- You'll have to put the broken floating islands back to each other! You wanna see your friends! In this game you can only collect dragons. Not breed them, or buy them. That's because the home island has been broken. And the dragon eggstore is at the other side of the island! You can meet dragons in the whole game. You can become friends and you can farm them! They will never Go away from you in the game. Where you are doesn't matter, just choose a dragon from your DragonBall Inventory. You can threw the balls to open them. Wild dragons can be captured by DragonBalls. Once you've catched a wild dragon you can farm them and get them trained to higher levels. Each dragon has it's own level. How higher the level of your dragon, the higher your defense in the game. You can give them treats you've found on other floathing islands. What will happen? ---- At the beginning : You'll start with your plant dragon (that's the only dragon on your side of the broken island). You'll have to train your dragon, and train yourself. Oldie, the dragonkeeper will help you in first place. Then you must do it by yourself. The next chapter : You can now see more wild dragons on other floathing islands! The closed shops in the beginning of the game are now opened and you can buy food and more space in your inventory! Back to the past : You'll have to search answers about the ghost dragon. Does it really exist? You'll find out! Further : The ghost dragon knows that you know he exist. He's angry and tries everything to stop you bringing the islands back to each other. At the end : The ghost dragon can be captured and farmed. You can become friends with it and you can solve other mysteries with him! He's at level 50 (highest dragonlevel). For the next idea! ---- This is a short summary about the new story. I really, really, really hope you'll like my entry for the topic : "What would you like to see in games?". Soon I'll post more entry's if I have more ideas for games!!! Bye bye! SeeMeSee Category:Blog posts